THIS invention relates to locking gimbal. More specifically, the invention relates to a locking gimbal for: automatically locking a gimballed object against motion arising from an external force applied thereto; and automatically releasing the gimballed object on removal of the external force.
It is well known that objects such as stoves, ovens, tables, beds, etc. upon transportation craft (i.e. boats, automobiles, trains or aeroplanes) are often gimballed in order for them to remain substantially level despite the rocking motion of the craft. In order for these gimballed objects to remain level, they must be able to swing freely, which is inherently dangerous.
It will be appreciated that it is very possible for a person to accidentally bump into or fall onto the gimballed object thereby exposing it to an external direct load and throwing it and anything supported thereon out of a level condition. In the case of a gimballed stove supporting a pot of boiling water, such an event would certainly cause severe injuries.
One solution implemented to counter this danger is a manual mechanical lock, which locks the gimballed object against any motion. Although the locked gimballed object is locked against motion arising from exposure to an external direct load, it is incapable of self-levelling and as such, remains dangerous under the rocking motion of the craft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking gimbal that allows the gimballed object to swing freely to self-level, but to automatically lock in the event of the gimballed object being exposed to an external direct load that would otherwise force it from a level condition.